Under the Branches
by TheOtherWillow
Summary: Moose and Squirrel get distracted...


TITLE: Under the Branches AUTHOR: Denise Morgen EMAIL: meadora@hotmail.com RATING: PG-13 SUMMARY: Moose and Squirrel get distracted... CATEGORY: MSR, UST ARCHIVE: Sure just drop me a line and keep my name/info attached. DISCLAIMER: I'm about a foot too short to claim to be Carter. Barring that there's still that whole lack of a penis thing to work around... needless to say, I don't own 'em. AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sequel to "Beneath the Leaves." Actually, less of a sequel and more of a epilogue. This won't make any sense if you haven't read the first one. BTL can be found at ephemeral (just do a text search for Denise Morgen) or (eventually) on my website. Diana, this one's for you... 

Visit my fanfiction; it gets lonely! http://dennysx.cjb.net 

Under the Branches by Denise Morgen 

Scully didn't know what she'd thought she was doing when she pulled the lanky form of her partner down to the ground beside her. It wasn't a particularly Scully-like move, but then, neither was anything else she'd done in the last ten minutes. Her laughter trailed off with a shiver as she relived the spectacular kiss she and Mulder had just shared. Unaware of the *interesting* turn to her thoughts, the object of her imaginings continued to chuckle quietly to himself as he propped up on an elbow and studied her through lowered lashes. Noting her own silent observation of him, his amusement faded quickly to be replaced by an expression that was an endearing combination of guilt, nervousness, and thinly veiled panic. 

She could practically hear the ridiculous thoughts bounding through his head: he thought she was upset from the kiss, that he wasn't good enough for her, that this wasn't what she wanted, that she was pissed 'cause he'd knocked her on her ass, blah, blah, blah... Well, actually come to think of it, she had been a little...well not pissed but definitely perturbed to find herself in a crumpled heap at Mulder's toes. At first. Then the poetic irony of it hit and she couldn't help but laugh out loud. After all they'd been through, it was somehow fitting that their first sexual contact end in some form of bodily injury. 

"Scully, I-" Mulder began and then broke off anxiously. She could tell he was struggling to find something to say, so she decided to relieve him of the option. As positively edible as PatheticMulder might look, there was simply no substitute for SeductiveMulder, especially when all his myriad charms were being focused solely on her very appreciative self. Seven years was just too damned long... 

Slipping her arms around his shoulders, Scully drew him down to her embrace. He'd stiffened in panic slightly when she first touched him, but melted like warm butter as soon as their lips met. Their clinch seemed to last a short eternity. And infinity later Scully came back to herself to find Mulder draped deliciously across her. Looking down at her through passion drenched eyes, he leaned in to her ear and whispered seductively: 

"Does this mean you forgive me for knocking you down? Or should I work on my apology?" 

Scully chuckled low in her throat, the sound an enticing purr to his ears. "Hmm...I don't know G-man, is that the best you can do? Maybe you DO need to practice..." she said as she took his earlobe in her mouth and nibbled. Mulder answered her with a groan and a corresponding increase in the heat and mass pressed down against her. Scully gasp at the growth and had to fight down the urge to wrap her legs around his waste and beg him to take her right there. Suddenly she became aware of the public spectacle they were presenting; not only to the small crowd that had gathered on the park bench across from them but also to their suspect who sat calmly by the fountain, watching them neck like teenagers and sipping on the soda he'd gotten at the corner store while they were 'preoccupied.' 

"Um, Mulder," she said as she pushed up lightly on his chest. 

"Yeah?" He responded huskily. 

"I found Johnson..." 

Mulder tossed a quick glance over his shoulder. "Shit..." He said as he buried his face in her neck. "Well, so much for the element of surprise," he whispered softly into her ear and she felt her pulse speed up in reply to the brush of his lips against the slender outer shell. 

Moving off of her with a barely stifled groan, Mulder pulled her to her feet beside him. 

"Well, what now?" Mulder asked with a teasing leer. "While our cover's still good, at this point it might be hazardous to our careers to arrest him given what he's just seen." 

"What do you mean, "what now'?" Scully asked as she laced her fingers through his and tugged him toward their car (and incidentally, toward the motel). "I thought you still had an apology to work on..." 

Fini. 


End file.
